Data-Sora
'''Data-Sora is the playable character in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and appears as the deuteragonist of'' The Interference: Re:coded. He is a data representation of Sora from the beginning of ''Kingdom Hearts, developed from data found in Jiminy's Journal. History When he discovered a huge number of glitches in the hidden data of Jiminy's Journal, King Mickey created a data version of Sora to defeat the bugs and go through the journal's data in order to find the cause of a message that has appeared on the pages. Data-Sora first reached consciousness within his own Awakening, where he received the Keyblade. After this, he began to travel to many other worlds within the data, including his own island and many other places Sora had visited on his journey, breaking open Bug Blox and defeating Heartless. While on his journey, Maleficent and Pete attempted to invade the digital world. The Interference: Re:coded When Data Riku discovers another world in the Journal, King Mickey calls Data Sora back into action. Data Sora's experiences, however, have been reset (although his level and abilities have not), meaning he does not remember their previous adventure, nor the people he met then, and has started again from the beginning of the original Sora's quest. After waking up in Traverse Town, Data Sora is found by King Mickey, who introduces himself and a boy named Alex as being from other worlds, who carries a weapon somewhat like the Keyblade. Data Sora can vaguely recognise the King, but shrugs off his déjà vu. King Mickey informs the two boys that he is looking for the origin of a mysterious message, and that he needs Sora and Alex to find out, as he can't come with them. He then conjures a keyhole, and both Data Sora and Alex unlock it, and are engulfed by a bright light. When the light dissipates, the two of them find themselves in a strange corridor with a large door at the end, and a greeted by a black-cloaked stranger. He informs them that they are in Castle Oblivion, and there are people he and Alex might miss, before handing them a strange card and ordering them to find the 'truth that sleeps'. After he disappears, Data Sora and Alex have a quick conversation on how to progress, with Alex revealing that he understands how to use the card. Using the card, they find themselves in 'Destiny Islands'. The stranger again appears in order to explain that they have walked into an illusion, and are free to do whatever they like to the Journal-derived characters simulated within, as they are not real, then vanishes again. They travel through the room, with Data Sora exhibiting further déjà vu at the concept of Blocks and wielding the Keyblade. Data-Sora also finds it uncomfortable to go along with the room's illusion, though he greets each person in the room equally anyway. Once this is done, both he and Alex are brought back to the initial room against their will. After the cloaked stranger asks them some questions, it is revealed that their memories of entering 'Destiny Islands' have been completely lost. The stranger taunts them, suggesting they did not care about the people they had just left behind, though clarifying that they were illusions, with the importance of their memories naturally low. Data-Sora calls this out as a lie, saying his friends are important and that the memories will come back to him. The stranger hands them five additional cards, noting that all of these will be people Data-Sora has never met, and adding that they can be 'used and abused all and Alex like', as their being temporary illusions makes for no 'hurt feelings' or guilt. Data-Sora rejects this thinking, saying that the regret of hurting people he had just met would stay around regardless of his memories, to which the stranger states he has 'arrived at the first question'. Once he is gone again, Data-Sora admits his desire to use the cards and meet new people, leading Alex to voice his panic about the loss of his memories. Despite Data-Sora's best efforts, Alex won't join him, so he decides to go ahead on his own. When he returns from the second trip, he assesses the pain in his chest to be heartache for the illusions he has just left behind - leading him to realise that the memories may not be fully gone. Alex continues to be pessimistic, leading Data-Sora to tell him that it's okay, and that they can solve the mystery together. After his third trip, the stranger continues to taught Data-Sora about his distress. When Data-Sora expresses his hurt from loneliness and frustration, the stranger approves, confusing Data-Sora. Alex finds the courage to voice a theory: that the stranger needs Data-Sora to remember something.Category:CharactersCategory:Party MembersCategory:Kingdom HeartsCategory:Artificial Being Personality Data-Sora's personality is a mirror of Sora's - he is an outgoing, brash and positive young boy with an innate sense of right and wrong. Over the course of his only appearance, he is shown to care deeply for the data constructs he meets in Castle Oblivion, feeling heartache for the loss of their memories, though he initially feels discomfort in acting along to the room's illusion. He also bonds with Data-Alex, standing up for him against Data-Roxas, comforting him when he is stressed, and fighting for him when he is in danger. Appearance Data-Sora resembles Sora's appearance from Kingdom Hearts exactly, or at least to the point that Data-Alex is unable to distinguish him from the real thing. He is short, with tan skin, spiky brown hair and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a red sleeveless jumpsuit with puffy short legs, a black and white short hooded jacket with short sleeves, a blue belt, a silver crown necklace and a pair of large yellow shoes. Powers and Weapons While Data-Sora in The Interference: Re:coded technically starts over from scratch, many of his abilities in battle have not been reset from his first adventure in the datascape. Data-Alex casually jokes that Data-Sora is 'Level 60 while he's Level 5', which may or may not be a fair assessment of his strength - while he does not appear to fight any major Heartless battles during the story, he destroys Bug Blox in one hit directly after his introduction and is perfectly capable of going toe-to-toe with Data-Roxas, who uses multiple area moves. Data-Sora has his own version of Sora's Keyblade, the Kingdom Key. It was initially a simulation, which was destroyed by Maleficent; however, he earns a new, genuine Keyblade when his existence is defended by Donald and Goofy. He is also capable of wielding Data-Alex's Lockshield, with which he performs a final combo that defeats Data-Roxas. Source games *''Kingdom Hearts coded'', 2008-2010 *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'', 2011 Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Artificial Being